Jaded
by independantsilverheart
Summary: A Future More Different Then She Could Have Imagined...


**Okay so this story is based off an old movie called Madam X, which I loved...**

**Anyways I dont own much, except some of the charectors...**

**Enjoy**

**-Laura**

I sat on the frail wooden bench outside the front of my house in the early morning sun, a weak light protruding from the grey misty clouds, accompanied by a cool chill sweeping down my back.

I twirled a strand of long auburn hair around my finger, waiting for my father. He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, and I couldn't wait much longer. I set down my heavy briefcase on the icy ground and once again checked my watch. We were going to be late, and I couldn't miss this. I had waited for this day for half my life. My first trial.

At the end of today, I will be an official lawyer, according to Emily, having successfully defended my first trial. Okay so maybe that's a bit optimistic, but how hard can it be. My father told me that good looks, good manners and charm can get you anywhere in life but you always need a good brain to back it up, and I don't mean to sound conceited or anything by saying life will be good to me, and anyway my father lived half his life on pure charm and supposedly good looks.

Thankfully I look more like my mum, or so I have been told. I wouldn't know. My only memories I have of her are photos. She left me at a young age, she drowned in the Ocean a far way off from shore and her body was never found. I don't know the exact details, I never asked and they never told me.

I miss her terribly, and for years I hoped she hadn't died, just maybe disappeared. I waited for the day she would burst through the door and claim how she hadn't died just lost her memory for a long time. But I gave up on that dream years ago along with finger painting and stuffed animals.

My father found it strange that I wanted to be a lawyer, he didn't really tell me what he wanted me to do with my life, he just wanted me to be happy. Although he did make it incredibly clear that, if I was becoming a lawyer under no circumstance was I to become a divorce lawyer. I'm not sure why, and I probably will never know.

I once again checked my watch, letting out an almighty sigh, picked up my briefcase and began the trek up the hill to where there was better phone reception so I could call a taxi service. The one problem with living here was the lack of phone service and taxis. I made sure my front door was locked and began to walk up the long winding driveway.

As I got the end I could feel my phone vibrating.

A text message from my father.

_Held up in traffic, will be a little late_

A little late, half an hour is not a little bit late. I sighed and in the rush to balance my briefcase, handbag and mobile I dropped everything in a heap, my briefcase springing open from the sudden collapse on the ground.

I picked up one of the thick files and sat on the low brick fence of the old woman if number 53. If he was going to be here in 20 minutes I might as well review my case.

I pulled out a crisp white sheet, attached was a picture of a woman with tangled dark hair and strangely familiar eyes. I was defending her. She was on murder trial for killing some strange man that no one really knew or cared about.

Yet what she looked like was all we knew about her. She never spoke, never uttered a single word. Just looked out on the world helplessly, as if she was searching for something that she couldn't find.

_Mz X_ she was called. I preferred to call her _Beetle_, as when I started singing an old Beatles song she looked around wildly for a second then sunk back into her depression. That was the only reaction I had really gotten from her. It was as she didn't care anymore about anything. Although she did the same thing to a number of old songs, all hits well before I was born.

I placed the crisp white sheets of paper and the large shiny picture back into the large off-white folder.

Just as I was locking up my briefcase I noticed the time on my watch, and I had to be at my trial case in 15 minutes, I couldn't wait for him anymore, so I continued to walk up the steep, tiresome hill.

I reached the top and sat down on the worn weathered bench and pulled out my phone. Dialling the number for the taxi service I stood up and started pacing around, waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello"_ I heard a crackling voice coming through my phone.

"_Hi, I would like-"_ But I was cut off by a loud tooting noise. I spun around to find my father looking out of his car

"Nice of you to come up and meet me, I was going to pick you up from the bottom of the hill you know."

I sighed and ignored my father. I got in next to him and fastened my seatbelt.

As we drove along I felt the cool air rushing past my hair. No matter how hard I tried to convince him that men of 49 do not drive around in black convertibles he didn't listen, but right now it was nice, the air, the silence, the company.

We pulled up in front of the courthouse with 5 minutes to spare, so I hurriedly tried to smooth down my messy hair, the sunlight glinting on my sliver star shaped ring, one of the few fragments of my mothers legacy.

I tried not to think about her, I would not be able to continue with the case if I did.

I heard someone running towards me, and as I looked up I saw Elizabeth, my assistant running towards me in heels almost as high as mine.

"I tried to call you but I couldn't get through" She puffed "The case, its been delayed. New information into the murder. It could help us win."

I trudged wearily into the courthouse, let down at the fact that I wouldn't be fighting in the trial today, and walked into a room off the main court room where Beetle sat.

I don't know why they stopped the case; apparently an uncharacteristic move of ripping up old newspapers was classified as evidence that may help out our case.

Her intense blue eyes were clouded over with emotion and memories.

I don't know how this woman could kill; she looked so harmless and helpless. Like a mother that had lost her child.

All of a sudden it was as if her sadness had transferred over to me, I was suddenly filled with thoughts of my mother. I tried to blink back tears from my eyes but it was all in vain. I don't know what it was but something about her was so comforting and familiar, and I don't know why, but I poured out my entire heart and soul to this unknown woman.


End file.
